All Might's Class 1a
by Thrudi
Summary: Toshinori Yagi, latter known to the world as All might, is applying to U.A. High School. Once accepted, he trains with many other powerful students who will become famous their own right with names such as Endeavor, Eraser-head, Present Mic, and Midnight. He must not, however, show too much power or the villian All for One will find him before he is ready.


Toshinori Yagi was fast. As he ran around the empty parking lot, his body became a blur composed of blond, blue, and peach. Few passing by would have recognized him as a person. The few who could, however, would realize one indisputable fact: Toshinori was fast, but not fast enough.

A streak of yellow and grey lightening hit Toshinori in the chest. He punched at it, but it was like moving through quicksand. The ocean of power built up inside of surged through his arm into fist, but the lightening vanished long before the fist came within reach. It disappeared behind Toshinori.

The teenager turned, just in time to catch half a dozen blows to his stomach and face from a hand that materialized from the lightening. By the time he had lifted his hands to the guard position, the lightening was already shooting upward to flip overhead again.

Toshinori's hand shot out at the speed of light and snatched at the lightening. His hand gripped a limb covered in soft cloth, but it was instantly torn from his grasp.

The lightening zipped by his head and landed three hard blows to Toshinori's back before it turn into a man. The man dangled from Toshinori's taller body, his arms locked around Toshinori's throat and squeezing.

Toshinori's world swam with spots and his lungs burned as he struggled against the head lock. He tried to lift his hands up to pry himself loose, but every time he started to raise them, the man tightened his grip on Toshinori's throat so hard that Toshinori began to choke.

"I think that is enough for today," the man said in Toshinori's ear.

A second later, the man released his grip on Toshinori and dropped lightly to the ground.

Toshinori's hand flew up to his throat and he gulped in breathes of sweet air. He brushed a few strands of sweaty blond hair out of his blue eyes and turned to the man.

Grand Torrino was not a famous hero. If shown a picture of the stocky man in the gray uniform with yellow boots and cape, few people or criminals could put a name to the face. This did not mean, however, that Grand Torrino lacked power or skill with his quirk. Toshinori had learned the day he met his teacher that underestimating Grand Torrino had painful consequences.

"Strike with both speed and power. If you use one without the other then you get nowhere. When you tried hitting me with just power, you couldn't catch me. Grabbing me using speed, but not power had similar results," Grand Torrino said.

Toshinori nodded.

"Yes, Sir."

"Don't let your guard down when your opponent isn't in sight. Assuming that they can't see you because you can't see them is a good way to get yourself beat up."

"Yes, Sir."

"That being said, you did manage to grab my leg, even if only for a moment. Good job," Grand Torrino said.

Toshinori smiled.

Compliments from Grand Torrino were rare and never undeserved.

"I can't stick around to go over every move with you tonight. So long, kid," Grand Torrino said.

Toshinori took a step forward then hesitated.

He had wanted to ask this question all week. Grand Torrino seemed to be in a good mood right now. Should he ask?

Grand Torrino raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"Yes?"

"Grand Torrino, U.A.'s entrance exams are tomorrow and I was wondering.." Toshinori began then stopped.

Did he dare ask?

"Well, spit it out, kid. I don't have all day," Grand Torrino snapped.

"I was wondering if you think I can pass them," Toshinori blurted out.

Grand Torrino shrugged.

"I don't know if you will pass them," he said.

Toshinori's shoulder slumped and he looked down at his shoes.

"I see," he said.

"I don't know if you will pass the written. Working on that with you fell to Nana. I have only trained you in combat skills. Based on what I know of your skill, though, you should pass the practical exam," Grand Torrino continued.

Toshinori's eyes widened and he stared at Grand Torrino.

"Don't act so surprised. This only means you are good enough to get into the basics of learning to be a hero. It doesn't mean that you are done training. I expect you to do well on the practical exam," Grand Torrino said.

"Yes, Sir. Thank you," Toshinori said.

Grand Torrino grunted then looked Toshinori up and down.

"Well, go shower. That blond hair of yours is plastered to your scalp with sweat and if you think Nana is going to let you eat whatever she cooked for dinner smelling like then you are a fool," he said.

Then he turned and started walking out of the parking lot towards the bus stop.

Toshinori ran a hand through his hair. He would shower as Grand Torrino suggested then eat a quick dinner and hit the books. He refused to let months of having the stuffing knocked out of him go to waste because he failed a mere written exam.


End file.
